Ellipsis
by Lucie F
Summary: UA, contém yaoi e vários pairings. Há relações que poderíamos referir como complexas o suficiente para não julgarmos certo. Albus nunca achou que alguma pessoa fora da família lhe rendesse tanto significado. AS/S, LilyLuna/OC, Louis/OC, Teddy/James...
1. ASxS: No Laboratório de Ciências

**Ellipsis**

_Há relações que poderíamos referir como complexas o suficiente para não julgarmos certo. Londres, ano de 2017. Albus nunca achou que alguma pessoa fora da família lhe rendesse tanto significado. Universo Alternativo._

**obs: **Fanfic postada em partes, como a escritora tem um lacre em escrever linearmente. Embora tenha Al/Scorpie (fuck yeah, is yaoi), possui outros pares heteros e homos :B _Por enquanto_, as cenas de sexo e algumas mais fortes não irão aparecer, como a grande parte dos personagens são ainda pequenos -q

"_Nunca cutuque um dragão adormecido, nunca cutuque-o, diz a princesinha... Mas o irmão feiticeiro de barba ruiva se deparou com um despertado e furioso..._", uma voz de menino era ouvida exuberantemente pelo prolongamento dos corredores do segundo andar. Via-se as janelas abertas num dos lados, mostrando o céu nublado e borrado daquele dia de maio. O ar estava fresco e este passava entre os papéis grudados em azulejos multi-coloridos. A Escola Elementar Kingcross ainda não estava em seu horário de aulas, como eram só seis horas da manhã e vinte minutos.

Contudo, o grande portão de entrada, feito de cedro, estava aberto por mais de onze minutos. As grades da escada, a qual conectava o térreo com o primeiro andar, estavam destrancadas. Embora não se possa dizer o mesmo que conectava este segundo com o segundo andar, o elevador estava em perfeitas condições de uso e ativado.

Assim como uma certa porta branca com uma lente transparente e reforçada quadrada, por onde se podia ver o foco da melodia suave. Um dedo foi levantado e tocou a superfície poeirenta da prateleira de cima. Ao ver a ponta toda maculada e negra, o seu dono de olhos esmeraldinos esticou a língua para fora.

- Er... hum... Al? - Chamou uma outra voz, hesitante e temerosa.

Nesse momento, a canção foi interrompida.

O dono dos orbes verdes parou de xeretar o conteudo da estante, empurrando sua mão para afastar alguns objetos, endireitando outros e visumbrando alguns. Suspirou, relaxando seus ombros em cansaço, sabendo que a sua capacidade de ignorar não era útil.

- Scorpie? - Foi a sua resposta ao chamado, enquanto lentamente virava a sua cabecinha de cabelos morenos lisos que iam dois dedos abaixo da nuca, ainda equilibrando seu par de tênis na superfície áspera do terceiro degrau duma escada portátil de madeira. Sua expressão podia ser estoica, mas quem conhecesse-o saberia que havia um tóno de preocupação quando pronunciava aquele apelido. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? - averiguou.

- É... é... é... na verdade... eu... eu... - Seu amigo respondeu com bastante insegurança, um riso estranho escapando de sua garganta. Albus franziu a testa, reconhecendo aquilo. Medo.

Não estranharia ouvi-lo como um garotinho que acordou por causa de um sonho ruim. Até por ele próprio ter sido a pessoa quem telefonou para a Mansão Malfoy no meio da noite do dia anterior e acordado um sonolento Scorpius. Só para dizer que deveriam se encontrar às 6h10 e rebater à série de "Mas... mas..." que o loiro tentava impôr, com o argumento que fariam alguma investigação divertida. Recordava-se bem do melhor amigo chegando de bicicleta com a cara de quem acabara de ver um fantasma...

O que o Potter deduzia sendo a visão do olhar frio possuído por nada menos que o avô do outro, Lucius. Bem que o neto deste tentara fugir ligeiro, no entanto, Al não viu outra escolha senão pegar um de seus braços e o empurrar sem misericórdia para o objetivo.

Não que Albus tivesse algum arrependimento ao relembrar disto pela sétima vez. Achava que as coisas assustadoras pareciam menos, do que realmente eram, quando Scorpius localizava-se perto.

Mesmo se esse parecer que poderia correr absurdamente rápido a qualquer instante se alguma coisa fizesse "buu!"

Al verificou o objeto para onde seu amigo encarava e um clarão percorreu seu olhar, antes deste ficar estoíco e uma sobrancelha se levantar em incredulidade.

Scorpius Malfoy via-se perdendo a sua postura ao encarar _aquilo_, mas não podia-se ajudar. Não retirava os seus olhos acinzentados infantis do frasco que o garoto Potter lhe trouxera, o recipiente contendo um líquido quase-cor-de-ambar e um sapo repousado no fundo. Este fora cortado cuidadosamente no meio do tórax e um pouco embaixo do 'pescoço'. O loiro jurava ter visto o intestino do bicho entre os orgãos à mostra nessa abertura e tampava a boca com as mãos.

E Al não conseguia acreditar como _aquela coisa _conseguia fazer o rosto cândido e formoso do garoto de arrepiados cabelos louros claros numa careta de mocinha de filme de terror. Então, semi-cerrou as pálpebras e disse:

- Vamos lá, é só um sapo. - Suspirou, inclinando a cabeça levemente e mantendo um olhar quieto. - Não é como ele fosse abrir os olhos, virar uma múmia e pular em cima de você, seria?

Scorpius engoliu em seco e sentiu um instintivo movimento de suas mãos. Por mais que pensasse sobre como era uma hora inapropriada para as notações de Albus Severus, não conseguia ficar bravo. Não que quisesse. Mas a atenção visual estava direccionada para aquele ponto apenas.

- Ahh... n-não seja idiota... - Resmungou, ao arfar e dar alguns passos para trás com seus sapatos italianos. Múmias? "_Potter bobo_", pensou para si mesmo, "_eu não estou com medo do sapo em si, mas_...". - Só não consigo ter a imagem de eu dissecando esse bichinho. - e, sem perceber, fez um bico.

Os olhos de Albus arregalaram um pouco em surpresa.

- Bi-chi-nho? - Indagou, surpreendido. Por um segundo, quis rir. Mas ao ver aquela expressão séria que nem era dirigida ao seu rosto, sabia que não conseguiria. - É... Scorpie... veja bem... - Interrompeu-se e piscou as pestanas. _Por quê estava se desculpando?_

Scorpius, sabendo o que se passava pela mente do amigo, desviou seu olhar do frasco e do lado de Albus, ao tentar esconder sua leve exasperação. Estivera pensativo quanto à decisão do dia-para-a-noite do Potter em praticamente fazer um tour num dos lugares proibidos da Escola Elementar de Kingcross: o laboratório de biologia. Não o leve a mal: o filho único de Draco e Astoria já teve várias experiências em correr dos inúmeros animais de estimação da Mansão Malfoy e estes não se importavam em persegui-lo por todos os quatro cantos possíveis. Entretanto, não significaria que detestasse-os.

Muito pelo contrário, o menino possui uma grande afeição por bichos, a ponto de visitar zoológicos e aquários para fotográfa-los. O seu pai, observando o quanto seu primogênito (isto porquê dois anos após o nascimento do pequeno nasceram os gêmeos Spica Artemis e Arcturus Perseus) prezava coisas semelhantes ao trabalho dum veterinário, acabou comprando um rancho sob a recomendação da mulher. E isto foi a razão para a face iluminada do garoto e para o desinteresse fingido do avô deste, Lucius.

Albus não esquecia esses meros detalhes sobre Scorpius, os quais eram conhecidos antes mesmo de tornar-se oficialmente seu amigo. Por isso, ao esticar-se um pouco para ver a face levemente corada do Malfoy, teve a impressão de que algo em seu peito queimava ao compasso da possessão duma familiar ternura, fazendo-o suspirar e começar a descer degrau por degrau.

Recordava-se sobre os comentários das pessoas sobre seu respeito: que o filho do meio de Harry e Ginny era considerado um lobo solitário pela personalidade quieta e introvertida, embora fosse desafiador e evitasse atenções para si. Ninguém poderia negar as suas habilidades em beisebol e hockey: dizem que deve ser "coisa de família", como seus parentes possuem dotes esportivos. Também tinha irmãos, embora fosse uma garota mais nova (Lily Luna) e um devasso garoto mais velho (James Sirius). Outras diferenças físicas poderiam ser os seis centímetros a mais que o loiro, além duma massa muscular mais beneficiada e dos olhos verdes que transmitiam uma intimidadora empatia.

Questionava-se como alguém da alta sociedade, complacente e frágil como Scorpius vira em si - não admitiria isto tão cedo, mas essa interrogação o deixava curioso. Quando o Malfoy lhe ofereceu a amizade sem nada em troca, achara que era uma piada. Afinal, seus familiares possuíam holofotes voltados o suficiente para o moreno não gostar de ser lembrado por coisas que não fizera. Para acrescentar, o filho de Draco era preocupado em não causar problemas e em devorar livro após livro. O que seria diferente do que contariam sobre seu pai ou avô, ambos igualmente impressionados.

O cenho de Al se franziu. Se ele não queria se encrencar, tudo bem... Mas... Porquê manteve a bendita teimosia em segui-lo em todos os lugares? Claro que, devido à adaptação, o Potter não se importava em ter um par de orbes acinzentados observando-o com zelo. A pergunta seria: Como acabamos de chegar onde estamos? Talvez, de maneira mais usual do que gostaria. Não fizera ideia do motivo que o fizera aceitar a mão do loiro (exceto os incentivos da sua prima e melhor amiga Rose Weasley, um tipo de menina que é amiga de todo mundo), mas apostava sobre o aspecto de companhia...

...embora fosse exatamente isto que o preocupasse.

- Calminha. Se não quiser, não precisaria fazer isso. - Sossegou-o num tóno calmo, encaminando seus tênis vermelhos para onde estava seu melhor amigo e com as mãos enfiadas no conteúdo dos bolsos de sua calça jeans. Achava engraçado como a altura de seu ombro era a altura da bancada. Scorpius piscou seus olhos como um filhote de leão assustado, virando-se para ver se era sério. Al suspirou antes de formar um sorriso maroto e cruzar seus braços. - Seu medroso. De que forma vai poder ser médico se nem sabe o que tem nos bichinhos? - provocou-o sem pensar, pondo as mãos em suas cinturas e inclinando-se para perto da face corada do loiro.


	2. Weasley's: Família

**2.**

Entre seus dedos de unhas compridas, instalava-se um pequeno amasso de papel, o qual ela mirava seu irmão de cabelos loiros com um brilho cuidado de lhe dar inveja. Um dos olhos azuis da garota Weasley espiaram o colegial ler uma revista de História e tomar seu café com creme. Quando ajeitou o material para este se apoiar no tronco do anelar, contou três segundos antes que a esfera quase perfeita voasse em parábola até o nariz de Louis. Um sorriso maroto brotou nos lábios finos e rosados dela.

Até o loiro, de repente, mover uma de suas mãos para impelir o objeto, sem retirar os orbes igualmente azuis da página sobre a Revolução Russa. A expressão de divertimento na face de Victorie havia sido dissolvido como naftalina, dando lugar a uma entediada. A jovem moveu os lábios silenciosamente, como proferisse algum xingamento que não ousaria dizer em voz alta diante de seus pais.

Sabe-se lá como seria a reação de sua mãe, Fleur, a qual preparava um delicioso _Tarte Tatin_ para acompanhar o suco de laranja e os sanduíches de creme de atum com cebola. Ou do pai Gui, quem dialogava com Dominique animadamente para levantar o humor da filha (a garota das unhas compridas concordaria em algo relacionado à shopping: isso sempre a fazia se sentir melhor, caso tivesse levado um fora de algum namorado).

Recentemente, estava tentando controlar seu temperamento.

Estava tentando, não conseguindo muitos resultados porquê era realmente difícil, mas o importante era que ainda persistia. Mas não podia negar que a diferença na sua personalidade com a do irmãozinho era significativa para dizer a razão do porquê o Weasley ser um sucesso entre as garotas da escola e até com os garotos. Era praticamente como o bonitão fosse um astro ou algo assim.

_Embora ele só tivesse 14_, remarcou Victorie indignada, _quartoze anos_! Por mais atenção que esta recebesse com a aparência, somente uns loucos excessivamente românticos ou machistas ou esportistas se apaixonavam pela pessoa dela! Deus, não basta uma pessoa decente em que ela passe ilesa do primeiro encontro? E ela está no último ano do colegial!

- Você é lenta. - Louis foi direto ao ponto, dizendo isso de maneira acadêmica quando levantou lentamente seus orbes das páginas e observou-a rolar os olhos de maneira sarcástica. Ele ajeitou os ombros para trás, ficando numa postura elegante. A loira não se surpreendeu com os "gestos de príncipe": desde novo, o irmão era super-dotado, aprendendo e resolvendo as coisas mais rápido do que um garoto de sua idade. Então, como resultado, fora mandado para uma escola especifíca para isso, uma que tinha um padroeiro cristão e possuía regras de etiqueta estreitas. No entanto, Fleur e Gui estão considerando a ideia de matriculá-lo na Escola Elementar Kingcross no próximo semestre, para misturá-lo com pessoas não apenas com elevado Q.I. - Falando sério, não achou que eu ia perceber isso? - Uma sobrancelha loura fora levantada. Dominique, por um momento, desviou a sua atenção para a cotidiana conversa entre seus dois irmãos. - Mesmo vendado, saberia desviar. Isso está virando repetitivo. - retrucou.

Repetitivo? Repetitivo? Esse moleque está conseguindo me provocar... caramba, sorte dele ser meu irmão, sorte, sorte. Enquanto pensava nisso em frustração, Victorie massageava a sua testa, em busca dum relaxamento. Seus dentes trincavam ainda quando abriu a boca para protestar:

- Repetitivo é o cúmu... - no entanto, no meio do campo de batalha travada entre Weasley contra Weasley, eis que Fleur fez valer a força de seu Tartie Tatin ao chegar no certo timing para pôr a torta em cima da toalha laranja de mesa e também de seu super animado sorriso estorneante.

- _Aquuui está~!_ Aproveitem o café! - Disse a mãe dos três com um tóno alegre, trajada dum simples vestido branco que ia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos e de um avental vermelho-morango.

Embora fosse uma agente investigativa no trabalho durante 6 horas por dia, dona de casa em horas vagas e 'mamãe' sempre, ainda mantinha o corpo magro (mas flexível) e apenas poucas rugas em sua face. Victorie apostava que poderia ser os tubos de maquiagem e hidratação para a pele que a genitora usava diariamente, enquanto Dominique simplesmente dizia que era pela quantidade de esforço que a mulher fazia. Louis era nem uma e nem outra: não lhe cabia bate-papo sobre cosméticos e era novo para se preocupar com o assunto.

A carranca da maior dos filhos se transformou num sorriso de uma criança que acabou de receber um doce gigante, alargando os contornos de seus lábios e iluminando sua face triangular. Seus olhos ficaram cada vez mais arregalados e dando impressão de serem mais cintilantes, enquanto joga freneticamente seus braços para cima ao gritar:

- YEEEEAH! - A euforia podia ser ouvida por toda a casa. Os demais quatro membros da casa direcionaram olhares na direção de Vicki, que já preparava seu garfo e sua faca. Fleur suspirou, como retirasse algum peso de seus ombros, ainda dando um sorriso para sua filha, embora seus braços estivessem cruzados. - Mamãe, a senhora é a melhor! - disse a garota, já pondo seu pedaço no pratinho para começar a comer.

Dominique pareceu um pouco embaraçada pela reação da irmã. Não que não gostasse, mas diante de pessoas elétricas em geral a única ruiva entre os três agia timidamente. Seus curtos cabelos vermelhos cor-de-carne caíam lisos e seus olhos eram de vivos azuis como a mãe. Embora uma onda de pensamentos ocorresse em sua mente, não era de muitas palavras. Pelo menos, quando não era incentivada.

- Que bom. - Suspirou Gui, pegando no prato de porcelana que sua esposa dava com o doce junto com um selinho em seus lábios. Ele era quem dormia mais tarde, entre os cinco, devido ao trabalho que tinha quanto à segurança cibernética dum dos bancos mais sofisticados de Londres. Gringotes é um nome antigo, embora a verticalização do prédio se tornou cada vez mais notável. Seu logotipo consistia em um dragão de ouro por baixo do nome 'GRINGOTES' em cor de mogno. – O meu favorito doce. – Sorriu, travesso. – Lembra-te de como nós nos conhecemos?

continua no proximo episodio de Vicki&Weasley's 8|


	3. ASxS: Desastre

**3.**

A distância de um nariz para o outro encurtou-se. Pôde sentir a energia vinda daqueles orbes esmeraldinos brilhantes, vê-los encarando o conteúdo dos seus próprios e... _Tum-tum, tum-tum_. Sentiu-se queimando por dentro. _O que é isso?_, perguntou-se, _o que está acontecendo comigo?_, ficou preocupado ao sentir a respiração ficar pesada e as suas pernas ficarem bambas. Instintivamente, inclinou-se para trás e quase se desequilibrara-se, caso não tivesse pisado forte com o pé esquerdo e Albus o segurasse na lateral.

- Scorpius! - Exclamou o moreno em preocupação, tentando capturar a atenção do seu amigo. Mas, infelizmente ou não, o Malfoy não conseguira escutar, de tão entorpecido estava com a adrenalina.

O loiro inspirou um pouco de ar. Estava muito estranho!

- Hum...? - Piscou seus olhos e a imagem tornava-se clara: os olhos verdes estavam numa distância de poucos centímetros e o encaravam com uma inocente curiosidade. Sua cabeça ainda dava algumas voltas, mas sentia-se bem e... O coração deu um solavanco quando aspirou o perfume do Potter e ao se dar conta da posição em que os dois estavam. Al levantou uma sobrancelha, indiferente ao vermelho que se intensificava nas bochechas do Malfoy. - Aah... eh... eh...! - Abriu sua boca e fechou as pálpebras, pondo a face para o outro lado para diminuir o desespero... o que deu errado. Desviou-se dos braços e se recolheu.

Aquilo foi estranho! Aquilo foi estranho! Aquilo foi definitivamente estranho!

- Raios! O que te deu, Scorpie? - Interrogou o amigo, disparando um olhar intrigado ao imaginar por que Scorpius havia se distanciado. E o motivo do loiro desviar sua face. A questão é que o único filho de Astoria e Draco ainda não se acostumara com a sensação que sentia com o moreno, por isso virou-se lentamente com um sorriso nervoso.

- Apenas me senti um pouco... hum, fraco. – Al aproximou-se, confuso pela reação, pousou as suas mãos em seus joelhos e se abaixou para dar uma olhada em Scorpius. O loiro esfregava as suas pequenas mãos em seus olhos e respirava um pouco pesadamente. Estaria chorando? O Potter notou que não e ficou mais disperso em seus pensamentos. Não sabia o que acontecia com o Malfoy. E não era novo que aquilo o deixava um pouco louco.

Ao contrário do que o moreno acharia inicialmente, o outro era uma confusão.

Se um dia Albus achava que sabia algo suficiente sobre Scorpie, neste mesmo dia se provaria o contrário. E o garoto não era um daqueles que aceitariam perder num desafio, por mais complicado fosse.

- Ei, - Finalmente pronunciara-se, os seus orbes esmeraldinos preocupados com a epiderme rubra do loiro. A sua mão se estendeu para poder tocar na testa deste, mas os lábios do menor se entreabriram. - você está bem?

Scorpius meneou com a cabeça delicadamente, os seus olhos acinzentados desviando da direção de Albus e passando para uma janela não muito distante. O calor ainda permanecia queimando o seu corpo, mas era aliviante... e não aliviante. Algo entre o verde das íris, do rosa dos lábios ou o branco não-doentio da pele do outro garoto o fazia querer quebrar a sua própria razão... e o fazer vê-lo mais. Por enquanto, a singela vista do galho dum salgueiro bastante antigo com um ninho de pássaros inquietos era a melhor distração.

- Só estava pensando sobre coisas sem importância, Al. - Disse suavemente ao sorrir, com timidez, para o seu parceiro do crime. Embora o moreno não tenha acreditado nas suas palavras, pela forma como os orbes verdes continuaram a espiar Scorpie, não pôde deixar de achar absolutamente adorável a forma que o loiro sorria sem precisar forçar.

Então, começou a calcular, pensativo... Dor no estômago? Febre? Problemas familiares? ..._Mulheres_? O mais novo dos Potter fez uma careta interna e incrédula diante dessa possibilidade. _Absolutamente não_, pensou. James faria o papel que naturalmente caberia à pequena Lily ou à Rose, a de mencionar alguns fatos de outras famílias ou de pessoas que achasse interessantes (o afilhado de seu pai que o diga: Teddy Lupin perdera a conta de quantas vezes o seu nome fora mencionado no 'registro', mesmo sem saber pra quê exatamente o mais velho dos Potter guardava fotos suas no diário que Lily fazia questão de lhe mostrar sem o consentimento do irmão).

Segundo a pesquisa de exatidão duvidosa do seu irmão, atrás de si mesmo (e é por esta razão que Albus não confia nos instintos de 'paparazzi' do mais velho) e de Margaret ou Arthur Zabini (o qual tinha a mesma idade que os irmãozinhos de Scorpie e de Lily Luna), este por razões de 'aparente aura de bad boy', logo estava Scorpius.

Poderia enumerar um milhão de motivos para uma garota gostar da miniatura de Draco, mas não tinha certeza quanto à correspondência dele para as suas fãs. O loiro respondia aos chamados talvez por gentileza ou educação, no entanto, não se interessava. Permanecia com o brilho, com o sorriso que fazia vários efeitos colaterais ao Potter e com uma delicadeza que recordaria a mãe Astoria. Era amável com todos, atrapalhado, modesto e gosta de ajudar a todos.

Mas ele, Albus Severus, nunca viu Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy dizer que estava apaixonado por alguma das garotas da sala.

E o mais estranho, o moreno sentia-se grato e não sabia o porquê.

- Olha, - Houve um desconforto visível em sua hesitação ao falar. Al nunca se considerou o cara correto com palavras certas, mas algo em sua mente simplesmente gritou que precisava falar o que lhe incomodava. O loiro voltou a olhá-lo com curiosidade. O moreno, levemente irritado, pôs uma de suas mãos no topo da própria cabeça ao bagunçar os cabelos com desleixo. - não tenho nenhum sinal do que diabos está acontecendo contigo, mas se você precisar contar qualquer coisa, mesmo embaraçosa ou alegre que você tiver... - Os olhos de Scorpius se levantaram para a expressão zelosa do garoto Potter em admiração. Albus colocou uma mão na cintura e levantou uma sobrancelha. - eu estou aqui, apesar de não parecer exatamente a melhor pessoa do mundo. - declarou.

- Você não precisa ser a melhor pessoa do mundo! - Retrucou o outro, como recusasse o ponto de vista que o garoto dos belos orbes de esmeralda tinha sobre si mesmo. O menor recuou um pouco, como visse que pareceu precipitado, mas logo tomou coragem ao continuar: - Enquanto você for quem você seja e não o que você quer ser, mas lutar para o que quer proteger, você sempre será uma pessoa importante! Não há pessoas melhores, mas melhores pessoas! - disse de uma maneira determinada e sincera.

Albus manteve um olhar surpreso pelas palavras que escapavam_. Talvez seja isso que eu vi nele quando apertei a sua mão quando ele me ofereceu a sua amizade?_ Pensou consigo mesmo, enquanto Scorpius suspirou e murmurar "É o que tenho a dizer".

No entanto, não demorou a sorrir.

- Não está tentando estufar o meu ego com as suas palavras gentis, está, Scorpie? - brincou com ele, mas era certo o quanto, de alguma forma, o loiro conseguia o alegrar sem ao menos perceber.

O jovem Malfoy sentiu o seu rosto efervescer quando a sua expressão tornou a ser de um gato que se deparou com uma situação incomum. Estufar o ego? Palavras gentis?

Cruzes, Potter!

- O quê- - O loiro pôde sentir o seu queixo ir ao chão. Al ergueu uma sobrancelha, como perguntasse "Jura pelo seu bem mais sagrado?" Scorpius fez uma careta. - Não, de forma alguma era gentileza, seu bobão!

- Bobão? - Repetiu enfaticamente o garoto de olhos esmeraldinos num tom de provocação, as extremidades de seus lábios se contraindo num sorriso maquiavélico antes duma pequena risada começar a sair entre seus dentes. Sentindo-se incômodo pela irritação, o jovem Malfoy só fez franzir a testa ao enviar-lhe um olhar envergonhado, reprimindo os seus beiços numa tentativa de não explodir mais palavras. _Isso não tem graça_, pensou. O moreno não pareceu afetado pela reação, girando os seus tornozelos e dando as costas ao seu companheiro, andando sob o piso áspero do laboratório. Assoprou um pouco para cima. Era isso o que o outro ouvia: um inquieto silêncio. O Potter deu alguns passos a mais, antes de parar e levantar uma de suas mãos para trás num gesto. - Vixe, Scorpie, esses momentos instáveis de sua bipolaridade estão preocupantes. Se você quer uma dica, poderia muito bem tomar um banho de água fria ou comer um chocolate, antes que isso afete a funcionalidade do seu cérebro brilhante. - Debochou sorridente, olhando por cima de seus ombros e observando seu melhor amigo soltar exclamações como "_BIPOLARIDADE? FUNCIONALIDADE?_" ou "_Quem é o bipolar aqui, Potter esquisito? Um momento você está todo amigável e agora você vem com essa?_" como um tigre mostrando suas garras. - Você vai ficar aí parado, admirando o quão bonito sou ou não vai me seguir? - após dizer isso, a série de protestos parou automaticamente e o menor desfez a careta de incrédulo.

- Seguir? - A questão saiu como um sussurro. - Seguir pra onde? - quis saber, a curiosidade supervalorizada sob as suas intuições.

O dedo de Albus apontou para uma caixa de papelão na parte mais alta duma das estantes de vidro, próxima da escada de madeira que o menino utilizara momentos antes. Os olhos pequenos e adoráveis de Scorpius seguiram a direção e ele perguntou-se mentalmente sobre o quê o melhor amigo se referia. Então, observando mais atentamente, piscou as pálpebras e virou-se para o Potter, sem acreditar. Um adesivo amarelo vibrante de "**CUIDADO: PERIGO!**" fez a sua mente piar e o seu rosto encarou aquilo em assombro.

O que esse maluco pretende fazer? Preocupou-se, sentindo as suas palpitações ficarem mais constantes. Para deixar a situação mais tensa, o outro garoto alargou o sorriso enquanto uma faísca de eletricidade deixou-se aparecer no conteúdo de seus orbes verdes.

- Não tenha medo. - Disse ele gentilmente, andando para perto de Scorpius e tocando em seu ombro. - Tudo vai ficar bem. Você confia em mim ou não?

Os orbes cinzentos do loiro encararam os verdes de seu melhor amigo, como quem quer evidenciar alguma dúvida, antes de fazer uma careta e fazer um longo suspiro.

- Claro que sim! - Respondeu num tono sério, num olhar duro de "isso não é óbvio?", enquanto o sorriso de Al se alargava ao deleitar-se com a exclamação. - ...Mesmo você sendo o Rei em fazer alguma coisa sem pensar duas vezes... - resmungou baixinho, pretendendo guardar essa frase para si, embora Albus surgisse furtivamente atrás de si.

- Heeei! - O garoto de olhos verdes pôs as mãos na cintura ao disparar entre os dentes. Scorpius sobressaltou-se por um breve momento, fazendo uma careta, antes de encarar o seu melhor amigo. Este levantou o queixo. - Rei de não pensar duas vezes? - Estreitou os olhos. - Você está me comparando ao James? - e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Peraí, eu nem mencionei isso...! - Os olhos acinzentados se arregalaram e o loiro se aproximou, movido pela indignação, do moreno.

- Obviamente, você não precisa. – Albus suspirou, fingindo estar desgostoso, embora um sorriso interno crescesse quando Scorpie fez um ruído irritado com a boca. O Malfoy não parecia estar se acostumando com as reações do garoto de orbes esmeraldinos. Os que, naquele momento, tiveram um brilho de malícia e que fizeram o sorriso se deslocar para o lado. – Se bem que poderia pedir uns conselhos do meu irmão de como ele conseguiu driblar os seguranças da escola para conseguir fazer as idéias mirabolantes dele.

- Isso seria ilegal. – Desaprovou o loiro, balançando a cabeça negativamente quanto a questão. O moreno deu-se de ombros, fazendo uma careta de "Quem se importa?". O outro abaixou seus ombros, contorcendo o rosto em irritação e semi-cerrando suas pestanas alvas. – Ahhh, você não entende, não é? Não é legal gazetar aulas, Al. O professor e os nossos pais ficariam muito bravos. Sempre quando o vejo bravos, posso imaginar a bronca que vou levar do meu pai. Acredite, preferia ver um tubarão à cara dele. _Ele parece um tomate em chamas_.

O Potter arqueou sua sobrancelha esquerda.

- James não mostrou uma assinatura falsa do papai. – Al se virou para o seu melhor amigo, sua face adquirindo uma expressão despreocupada que se contrastava com o rosto incrédulo do loiro. Não precisava saber como seria a reação do pai de Scorpius. Imaginava, já, a fúria que todas as ruivas Weasley herdaram e a sua mãe poderia ser um _ótimo_ exemplo disso. – A criatividade dele o salvou, o que posso dizer? – Disse, dando uma leve risada e andando até a escada. – Além disso, estamos no laboratório sem alguma permissão. Sozinhos, sem algum acompanhante... – A cada silaba, seu sorriso assemelhava-se ao de Cheshire, mostrando seus dentes.

O efeito que o moreno lhe provocava... Fez Scorpius querer enterrar sua cabeça em algum lugar.


End file.
